The Maid Says Goodbye
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Misaki and Usui bid each other farewell for the last time. One shot!


**Okay I have been on a maid sama fanfic rampage these few days. I was reading a fanfic about them and this idea came to mind. Man I nearly cried my heart out as I wrote this. I can't imagine how Misaki would react if this truly happened. Arghh, the feels are real. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Misaki sat at the side of the bed, her hand clasped in Usui's hand. His breaths were getting more ragged by the hour as he felt the life slip away from him. She sobbed silently as he smiled his perverted smile, his other hand on her cheek. "Misa-chan, don't cry," he whispered as she sobbed even more. Around him stood their friends and family, all of them sobbing or trying not to sob. Tora stood with his wife Chiyo, who had tears in her eyes while Hinata tried to stop the tears from flowing as he glanced at his brother-in-law for the past 50 years. His two children sat next to their mother, holding onto their father for the last time. Usui Takumi, despite being a doctor, was dying of cancer.

"Everyone, if you would give us a moment please," he whispered, his voice cracking. The others nodded and shuffled out, knowing what was to come. They said their farewells, sobs and sniffles sounding throughout the room as they walked out, the door sliding shut behind them so that only his family remain. "Papa," Sara sobbed as she held onto him, breathing in her father's scent. Rui clutched his free hand, tears flowing despite wiping his face dozens of times. Misaki sat by his side, stroking back his blond hair, now streaked with white ones.

"Misaki… do you remember when we first met back in high school? You were the president then. I fell in love with your strength and courage at first sight. Remember when you yanked out one of the earrings from one of the three idiots ear?" he smiled and Misaki cracked a grin despite knowing the time they had together was slipping away. "You still remember that, baka Usui?" she said. "Let us remember the good times. I clearly remember all the ones I have with you and the children as though they just happened," he said as he coughed slightly.

"Remember when you first came to Maid Latte? My heart had dropped when I saw you entering. I thought my life and reputation would be over," she grinned. Usui laughed softly, his chest rising and falling with pain. "Who knew I would become the part-time chef? You were such a beautiful maid, Misa-chan. I always wanted to be near you," he said as Sara made a face. "Papa… mama… you two are such teenagers in love," she muttered, her face wet.

"Remember when I was called to Miyabigaoka by Tora and you came to my rescue? That was intense," she said. "Hey, you didn't know what I had to do to get to you," he grinned. "You perverted alien," she muttered as he laughed. "Poor Yukimura-kun was so traumatised after that," she said. "Remember the run where he had to wear the maid's outfit and we purposely got ourselves disqualified so that he wouldn't be ashamed to run alone?" Misaki said. "Ah, you were a pirate at that time," he said.

"My heart broke when you had to leave for Miyabigaoka due to your brother. But I guess he's alright after all," Misaki said. "Yeah. I'll give him your regards," Usui said as he winced a little. His heart rate spiked a little. "You… you remembered one of the times we kissed? At the school festival of, what was that school again? In the classroom because we won the couples game?" he said and Misaki blushed at the memory. She had to run around the whole school holding his hand for so long and they had nailed all the challenges set before them. Then they got the ticket to stay at the post-festival celebrations and she had confessed her love to him, where he had merely smiled and pull her against him.

"Thank goodness your cooking improved over the years, although I still had to do it most of the time," Usui grinned while Misaki fumed a little. "At least its edible," she muttered "No its not. Your porridge is really bland," Rui muttered as Sara thwacked him on the arm. "Just be glad you took after papa. I can barely cook myself," she muttered as their parents laughed at their grown-up children, who each had a family of their own now.

"I remembered the time Hinata liked you. Can't believe he's married to Suzuna now," he smirked. "Hey, he's been your in-law for half a century now so get used to it," Misaki chided. "I remembered when we went to the beach. You were so hot in the bikini that I couldn't stand the thought of another man looking at you like that, Misa-chan," he said as she turned red. "Papa, why were you so perverted?" Sara mused. "Now you know why I called him a perverted alien," Misaki said as their children laughed at the memory.

"What I remember most of all was the trip to England," he muttered. "Yeah. I had to use a helicopter to get to you and that too failed," she said as he smiled his killer smile. "Tora was so innovative," he muttered. "Oi, be grateful. If it's weren't for him, maybe you would still be stuck there now," she muttered as he laughed. "Then I had proposed to you and we got married years later, although we had so much trouble trying to set the wedding date due to you being so busy," Usui said. "Come on. Work needed to be done," Misaki muttered. "Mama, you need to chill," Rui mumbled under his breath. Their son was still quiet but he had grown into himself after many years.

"Remember the little adventure you two had? We had to rush to the town dressed in our costumes. It was so heavy," Misaki groaned as Sara tried to hide her flush. "It was fun, mama. Its not like we had anything to do that time," she said. "Well, you and papa looked extravagant that time," Rui pointed out. "Always the sweet child Rui," Usui smiled. "Oi, than was does that make me?" Sara said. "The noisy one," Misaki answered and their daughter turned red. Both looked like either parent but with swapped personalities. Sara looked like her father but had Misaki's noisy personality while Rui looked like Misaki but had Usui's quiet calm demeanor. People often wondered why they were so different.

"We made a lot of good memories, didn't we?" Usui said as Misaki squeezed his hand. "Yeah, baka Usui," she said as he smiled. "Hey, you're Mrs Usui now," he mumbled. She never regretted marrying this man, the boy who nearly drove her up the wall when they were in high school but went all the way out to help her, protecting her from danger and always popping out where she needed him, even to this day. He really must have some alien psychic thing going on in his brain. His perverted personality hadn't changed at all either.

"You really are a perverted alien, baka Usui," she muttered as he smiled, putting a hand on her face. "Haha. And you'll always be my maid, Misa-chan," he said, touching her wrinkled skin. To Usui, she was still the headstrong and beautiful maid/ student president he fell in love with in high school, never changing even after they had gotten married and aged. He could still remember her blushing face whenever he approached her, her snarky remarks that always turned him on and her determination to bring him home when he had been summoned to Britain.

Usui sighed, feeling his consciousness slip away. "Thank you, Misa-chan. For everything you gave to this lonely shell of man," he whispered as he started to see the light above him. "Shut it, baka Usui. You're the one who helped me," she whispered, feeling her husband slipping away. "Sara. Rui. I will always love you. Take care of your mother, okay?" he whispered as they started to cry. "Papa," they whispered as his heart rate started to fall. "Ayuzawa Misaki, I will always love you. Even if I were to reincarnate, I will search the earth until I find you once more," he whispered as his strength faded.

"Shut it, baka Usui," she said. "Kiss me one last time," he muttered as she gently moved closer to him, kissing him gently on the mouth. As they kissed, he saw the light shining brighter above him, the others like his mother and father waving at him in the distance. Among that crowd, his half-brother waved as well. having passed on due to his ill health. But above it all, the face of his beloved maid president flashed in his mind, her brown eyes and hair shining in the light. "I love you, Misaki," he whispered for the last time as his gave his last breath, his hand falling to his side.

As Usui gave his final breath, Misaki held onto her husband, the tears coming out as she sobbed hard, her cries filling the room. "You baka Usui… I love you too. I love you so much," she whispered as she sobbed, her children holding onto her as they cried for their lose. As the nurses announced his departure, the others entered the room, gathering around the mourning family as they mourned over the departure of Usui Takumi, the beloved husband and perverted alien from outer space that had captured the heart of the student council president Ayuzawa Misaki all those years ago.

 **Well I be damned. Now I'm just going to go sob in a corner... Arghh that baka Usui...**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
